Izuku and the underwater City
by Finalcool720
Summary: After something happens Izuku is in coma with Bakugou and dreams of rapture from Bioshock. A Big Daddy protects them but that is not the way to wake up and they have to find a way to escape and wake up before its too late


I do not own My Hero Academia or Bioshock and this is just for fun and a one shot for now.

Chapter 1

The Doctors looked over the young boys charts.Izuku came to not knowing where he was.Izuku sat up and noticed he was underwater looking out the window.Izuku got out of bed and then looked in the mirror.Izuku heard the door open and saw a doctor come in.Izuku followed the doctor to a waiting area.The doctor left and Izuku walked around and saw magazines."How did I get here and why am I a child"."Could it be a memory"He thought.Izuku then saw a machine with a drill weapon come near him.Izuku had a look of fear on his face but was protected when splicers almost killed him.Izuku was then picked up and rode on his shoulder."Big Daddy"Izuku said as he noticed how destroyed the city was.Izuku watched as the big daddy put him down.

Izuku found a person that looked familiar "Bakugou"He said shaking his shoulder."Deku"He screamed waking up noticing where they were was not right.Izuku helped him up as Bakugou noticed his quirk was not working."I think a villain captured us"Izuku said.Bakugou nodded pointing at the Big daddy."I think he is meant to protect both of us right"Izuku asked.The big Daddy picked both and used its drill to protect both of them from slicers."So you do not have your strength qurik"Bakugou asked.Izuku nodded "Also because we are kids again"He said."True" Bakugou said.

Meanwhile at UA. All Might was wondering what happened to Izuku and Bakugou.Recovery Girl was over looking Izuku and Bakugou both who were in comas."We have to find the villain that did this"All Might said."I know I am doing my best to make sure there are protected and by keeping them healed. "A letter came in throu the window"All Might caught it " All for One " Is what All Might read.Recover girl looked at All Might who headed off to do battle to rescue with All for One."Good luck"Recovery girl said.

Meanwhile Izuku and Bakugou found a plasma machine and noticed the Big Daddy left.Izuku felt pain in his head and tossed the vial from Bakugou's hands."This is Rapture from the game BioShock Bakugou"Izuku said. "So we are dreaming"Bakugou asked.Izuku nodded no as the Big Daddy came back.Izuku grabbed Bakugou's hand and dodged the drill.The Big Daddy gave chase and kept using its drill as Izuku dodged.Bakugou saw the vial and used it and attacked by the Big Daddy with Electric Shock.Izuku noticed Bakugou fainted after using it.

Meanwhile Recover Girl saw Bakugou wake up."Bakugo you woke up how"Recovery Girl asked."Me and Deku were in Comas"He answered.Bakugo looked at Deku still in a coma."I think I figure it out, I am Sure Deku did as well"He said."Explain"Recovery Girl asked."Our Coma was the underwater city of Rapture from the game Bioshock"He said.Recovery girl nodded "An Enemy in the game protects little sisters"."In the coma it was protecting us till we found a vial of plasma"."It then attacked and I used it and fought it"He said."Bakugou you then fainted and woke up"Recovery Girl said.Bakugou nodded "So the way to keep us traped was the Big Daddy protecting us"He said.

Meanwhile Izuku noticed the Big Daddy not attacking.Something clicked in Izuku's brain staring at the Big Daddy and Bakugou body was gone."All for One"He said.Izuku noticed for a brief moment a smirk on the Big Daddy's face.Izuku started to run while being chased.Izuku hid underneath a desk and found an audio diary.

Meanwhile All Might found All for One waiting and prepared to battle to save his students.Meanwhile back at the Under water city of rapture.Izuku played the audio diary "It has been month myself , do not "He heard as the tape stopped.

Izuku got up and walked around the area and found an elevator to go up."Do not go up"He thought noticing the Big Daddy behind him.Izuku gulped as the Big daddy picked him up and went away from the elevator."That must be the way to freedom"Izuku thought.

End of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
